


Snow birds mini lewd

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Machine, Vaginal Sex, dildo fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just Robyn masturbating herself while thinking of Winter domming her.
Relationships: Winter Shcnee/Robyn Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Snow birds mini lewd

“Y-your gonna have to try harder than that to make me t-t-talk Win-Oh gods yes!!”

THe room was empty saved for the bent over woman, but that didn’t prevent Robin from letting her mind run wild as she kept her eyes squeezed tight, the loss of sight helping to better sell the fantasy of the specialist Schnee pinning her down while she fucked the captured thief from behind while the two were in front of a mirror. Ensuring that Robyn had a good view of the specialist’s smug grin as she stared down at the pinned thief, her ass up in the air while Winter kept her hand pressed onto the middle of Robyn’s back . A harsh slap delivered along Robyn’s ass ensuring the failed politician let out another pathetic yelp.

“Ahh!! Okay okay I’ll talk!! Just go a bit slower please!!” Robyn said, her fist clenching as her toes curled due to her quickly approaching orgasm. Unfortunately for the crossbow wielding woman Winter showed no interest in slowing down. She continued to deliver the same harsh tempo of thrusting she had been using to pump the information out of the captured thief. Rocking her hips back and forth, each thrust forward delivering a large amount of force against the woman’s ass, Winter continued to drive as much of the ribbed dildo she was using into Robyn’s pussy. 

“Winter...Winter please I...I…” Winter must have been able to tell that Robyn was getting close to her limit, so instead of letting the crossbow wielder finish her sentence she just gave another harsh slap against Robyn’s ass and ensuring that the orgasm she had been holding back arrived with a mind shattering crash. “FUUUCK!!” 

Much to Winter’s obvious amusement, Robyn began to quake violently under the hold of the Schnee’s specialist pin. Thanks to the mirror reflecting her pleasured state, Robyn had a perfect view of her own lust laced expression as she continued to quake through her orgasm. The sight of her in such a pathetic and submissive state helped to further drive her into a more pleasurable state, completely blocking out the arriving footsteps of her sheep faunus teammate who had become immobilized due to the shock of catching her leader in her current state.

It took her a few minutes thanks to the piston toy refusing to slow down and allow her to fully calm down, but once she does Robyn is suddenly aware of the flustered appearance standing to her right, staring down at the lone woman who was currently face down with her ass up. The sound of the piston’s speed slowing down as Robyn hit a button on the remote that was in front of her. 

Fiona eyes were now darting between the dildo at the end of the piston that was attached to the wall, and the face of her equally flustered leader, caught in the midst of her own self pleasure as the fantasy she had been enjoying was quickly shattered thanks to the sheepish...sheep standing slack jawed silently.

“Uh...we uh...there’s another convey heading towards our ambush point in an hour.” Fiona said, her stance shifting awkwardly in place as she finally worked up the courage to break the period of awkward silence between the two. “I...I’ll…” still trying her best to keep from staring at her leader’s naked ass, Fiona began flailing her hands around in a fit. Unable to settle on a direction she wanted to point towards or the words she wanted to say. Thankfully for her Robyn was quick to save the sheepish sheep.

“Just...give me a second to get...cleaned up and I’ll be out.” Robyn said, earning a stiff nod from the sheep faunus as she quickly turned on her heels and bolted for the door. After a short struggle for the doorknob thanks to her running cheek first into the door Fiona was finally free from the awkward situation the two women had slipped into. A situation that Robyn was also overjoyed to be free from as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Also this is kinda a April Fools joke I guess? I don't know I only recognize the one true holiday, Halloween/ The day Jack Skeleton puts on the show of the year)


End file.
